The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a muffler for an automotive vehicle.
The geometry of prior-art mufflers is not conducive to reducing the amount of heat returned to the engine. The present invention, by utilizing novel geometry and baffle construction, minimizes heat returned to the engine, improves engine performance, and provides a muffler which emits a pleasant, deep sound.
In general, the present invention provides an improved, high-performance muffler for an automotive vehicle. The term xe2x80x9cautomotive vehiclexe2x80x9d includes automobiles, trucks, vans, and in general all kinds of motorized vehicles.
A first embodiment of the muffler comprises a passageway having first and second ends, an inlet at the first end of the passageway, an outlet at the second end of the passageway, a substantially untapered first portion of the passageway connected to the inlet, a tapered second portion of the passageway connected to the outlet, and baffle means disposed between the first and second ends of the passageway. The second portion of the passageway tapers from wide to narrow in a direction away from the first end of the passageway toward the second end of the passageway.
A second embodiment of the muffler comprises a passageway having first and second ends, at least one inlet at the first end of the passageway, first and second outlets at the second end of the passageway, a substantially untapered first portion of the passageway connected to the inlet, tapered second and third portions of the passageway connected to the first and second outlets, respectively, and baffle means disposed between the first and second ends of the passageway. The second and third portions of the passageway taper from wide to narrow in a direction away from the first end and toward the second end of the passageway.